Blood Plus: A Tale in the Soul Society
by Newjug
Summary: Riku has died and passed on to the Society. But when he finds his new power as a Soul Reaper, many things will change. Rated T for violence, and language. Summary stinks, I know but the story's better.CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTILI GET MORE STORY IDEAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Riku's POV**

_What is this? Where am I? _I thought. I was in something like when I was in the hospital except the sleeves were longer and really loose. So were the pants. They kind of looked like a skirt. I saw a bunch of people in the same kind of outfit as me except they were all different colors. _This isn't Japan! _I walked around a little bit. I didn't realize I had, well, you know, died until I ran into this man. When I asked where I was, he said we were in the Soul Society. The place where people go when they pass.

I was shocked. But then it hit me hard. _Saya, Hagi, Kai, her chevalier, and DIVA. _I remember now. I'm Saya, my sister's, chevalier. I was attacked by Diva on the Red Shield HQ. Then, the _blood, _the blood that killed the Schiff girl Irene, but that was Saya's blood, but, Diva, _her blood killed me. _

I was attacked and then she took something and cut herself to make her bleed. Then, well, I don't remember what happened next. I was so scared. Then I ended up somewhere on Eath, but I don't know where. I had some kind of chain on my chest, and then someone with a sword like Saya's put some kind of stamp on my forehead and now I'm here.

_Why the heck am I so confused? I mean, what's the big deal? I'm dead. Deal with It, Riku. _

Then it occurred to me. Kai, Saya, Mr. David, and Lewis, how are they dealing with this? I have to go back, but how? Then I heard a strange noise and then dust covered the whole area around me. I saw a monster. It wasn't a chiropteran, but a bug-looking monster with a hole in its chest.

I ran. It was the only thing I could do. It was an instinct that stayed with me from being a chevalier. But then, someone wearing black, like what I was wearing came. The man took out a sword and then swung it, defending him, and killing the monster at the same time. The monster was cut in half and fell causing dust to surround us again. When the man came up to me, I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Dad?"

**OK, so this is my very first story I'm uploading. I'm sorry if it sucks, but remember I'm young. So please review and I need some suggestions on what else to do on the story. Thanks.**


	2. The Meeting

**Riku's POV**

I couldn't believe it. There in front of me was my father. The one I shared so many memories with, the one who took me and Kai in when our real parents died, the one that I had never had the chance to say goodbye to when _he _died. It was really him.

He smiled one of his heart-warming smiles and hugged me. "Riku, it's really you."

I started crying, "Dad, I missed you so much." I was so happy.

We just stood there for a while. Then dad finally said something. "Riku, how did you die?"

"Well, Saya turned me into her chevalier, but then Diva, her sister, killed me with her blood." Dad was confused, but then he slowly got it.

"Okay, well I'm guessing David told you how I died. Anyway, I'll show you around." We walked for a while. The part of the Soul Society I was in was actually easy to navigate. I made a few friends and even found a temporary place to live. But then for the first time in months, I was hungry. "Dad, I'm hungry."

He looked at me like he was studying me. He then pulled something out of his uniform and gave me a rice ball. It was good and gave me some energy to keep going. He explained about being a soul reaper and everything else. Then, he told me I could be one. I was thrilled. He said if I got hungry then I have spiritual pressure, which means I can be one.

"You're going to meet my captain, Captain Ukitake. He's the 13th Squad Captain. Sometimes he's sick but I think he's okay today. His lieutenant is Rukia Kuchiki. Her brother is the 6th Squad Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. This is kind of a closed place, and really, most souls aren't supposed to be in here. But since you're with me, you're okay. I have a plan to try to get you to become a soul reaper, but that, if you wanted to you could do on your own."

We went into the 13th Squad Barracks until we stopped at a big door with the number 13 on it. "Okay, you have to be quiet because he might be sleeping. If he is, we'll come back later. If not we'll talk to him."

We walked in as a girl was just about to leave. Dad bowed respectively to the captain and to the girl. That must be Lieutenant Rukia, and Captain Ukitake. "Oh, hello, George," the captain said. He was a man at average height with long white hair. "And hello, young man." I bowed too.

"Good morning, captain." Dad bowed again. "While I was on a hollow mission, I encountered my son. This is Riku."

"Hello. So do you have spiritual pressure that you know of?"

"I think a little. I want to become a soul reaper if I can."

It was quiet for a few minutes. Dad and I were just being quiet out of respect but Captain Ukitake seemed to be studying me somehow. Then dad finally spoke up. "He got hungry. So that's a sign of a little spiritual pressure, right? I don't think regular souls get hungry."

"Yes, it is." Lieutenant Rukia said. "That's what happened to me when I was with Lieutenant Abarai when we were younger."

"So, if we put you into the Soul Reaper Academy, you'll build up spiritual pressure, just like I did." Dad said.  
>"Yes. But first I'd like to do a few tests here, if that's okay with you, Riku." Captain Ukitake said. Then he looked at dad. "Of course, if it's okay with your father too. You can stay in the squad barracks tonight and we'll start tommorrow." Dad nodded in approval, smiling to keep his calm expression. I could tell I wasn't the only one excited to be able to become a soul reaper. Dad and Captain Ukitake we're also happy.<br>Lieutenant Rukia showed me where I am staying. She then showed me something shocking, and then I went to bed. When I woke up the next morning, I had breakfast with the other members and then I started training. Ukitake then spoke, "So Riku, this is going to cause you some happy, sad and painfully moments. Are you ready?" I got all the courage I could and nodded. "Then let's begin."

**Wow sorry that took longer than expected. Hope you like the chapter! The shocking part is next. (The part where Riku said was shocking. It's kind of a filler because I have to write the next chapter.)**


End file.
